Musta Been a Beautiful Baby, Part 2
by ScratchTheRobot
Summary: This continues where the AoSTH episode "Musta Been a Beautiful Baby" left off.
1. Chapter 1 - Baby Bot Trouble!

**DISCLAIMER: AoSTH belongs to DiC Entertainment and SEGA of America. The ideas were my own for this episode. Anyways...**

-  
>Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Season 2 -<br>"Musta Been a Beautiful Baby, Part 2"

written by: Nikki Lynn Roessler -

-  
>ONE:<p>

Robotnik is sleeping in a rocking chair and he still is a very old and cranky man, continued from where Part 1 of this episode left off. Scratch says softly, "Hey Grounder, Robotnik didn't answer my question. He just said ol' blabberin' nonsense about Sonic! Is there any way we can fix this so that way we can successfully turn Sonic into an old man?" "Uh yes, the red button," answers Grounder. "Try that then," replies Scratch. Then Grounder presses the red button to turn Robotnik back to normal. "Hmm? Now where did that rocking chair come from?" Robotnik asked. "Ha-hey, you lost your memory! BWAHH!" squawked Scratch. "Now dat's what I call old," remarks Grounder. "D'oh shut up, nitwit!" yells Scratch while slapping Grounder in the face, "If he were this old, he might be not needing us anymore!" "And maybe we'd be put in the trash?" Grounder is startled and asks this wondrous question. "Why yes," answers Robotnik, "of course. I woulda trashed you two if I were this old as a Grampa Robotnik! And you won't want that, right?" Scratch and Grounder then say, "Right!" "Now what about the Old Sonic thingy?" asked Grounder. "Ah yes!" answered Robotnik, "Now I remember! Thank you Grounder. Okay, the plan was to press the red button on the Decrepitizer and it will fire at Sonic and then he will be a wrinkled old bag of bones for the rest of his entire life! Scratch, Grounder, get after Sonic!" "Yes sir," responded Scratch and Grounder. Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails are at Mobiusland riding on a roller coaster and it was so fast it sped at supersonic speed, exactly like Sonic's speed. "YEAH-HOO!" shouted Sonic and Tails and they laughed too. When they get off of the ride, Sonic and Tails then get their supersonic speeds ready and then they both speed to the nearest chili dog stand. Roxie the Raccoon Waitress worked in this chili dog stand and she says to the two, "Hello, little fellas. What'll it be?" Sonic then says, "Two chili dogs, on the double!" Then Roxie nods her head in pleasure and then she cooks the chili dogs for Sonic and Tails, and then she serves them to Sonic and Tails so then they can enjoy themselves and eat the chili dogs. "Here you are," she says. "Thanks," said Sonic. "No problem," she replies. Sonic and Tails then eat their chili dogs and then after their chili dogs are eaten already, they then walk to a beautiful hillside forest and they get to sit on a tree for relaxation after all that amusement park fun. But the next thing they haven't expected to see was that Scratch and Grounder were hiding behind nearby bushes that weren't too faraway from Sonic and Tails' tree. "Now, Scratch!" yelled Grounder. "FIRE!" screamed Scratch, and he fires the Decrepitizer at Sonic and Tails but they run from the incoming beam this time. "Whew, that was close!" said Tails. "I know," replied Sonic, "I coulda gotten turned into a baby again! Don't you remember when we were taken to that nursery?" "Oh yeah," answered Tails, "yes. Let's get Scratch and Grounder with the blue button this time so we won't be little babies again!" "Yeah!" agreed Sonic. Scratch then says, "Shoot! We missed them, Grounder!" Grounder then says, "Yeah, and they were expecting what happened last time. But this time woulda been different, yes?" Scratch nods his head in agreement. Sonic has the disguise of Robotnik, donning a mustache and Robotnik's outfit that includes the silver tights and the big red clownish shoes. He then says "Let me see your Decrepitizer for just a sec!" and then he takes the Decrepitizer from Scratch's hands and then shoots it at Scratch and so Sonic whistle-calls for Tails to do his thing now. Tails then comes here, in flight mode, and he catches the Decrepitizer to shoot at Grounder too. It happens to be that Sonic and Tails have pressed the blue button on Scratch and Grounder. Scratch now dons a pacifier in his mouth and a diaper below his belt. Grounder possesses a pacifier in his mouth too and a diaper below his belly button. They then make rubber duck noises. Sonic and Tails snicker as Sonic takes off his costume. "That was a good one!" remarks Sonic. Tails nods. "Now," Sonic continues, "wait until Robotnik has seen his baby bots come back to the fortress now!" "Okay!" agrees Tails. Then Sonic and Tails go walk back over the hills. Back at the bushes, Scratch and Grounder find themselves now as babies. They then cry because a random vulture bird swoops them away. Meanwhile at Robotnik's fortress, Robotnik looks out his window and hears crying and then he sees a vulture with Scratch and Grounder as babies. He then says, surprised, "Scratch?! Grounder?! WHAT HAPPENED? NNNNOOOOOOOO! Sonic has messed them up again!" Then he walks out to the doorsteps to watch the vulture, then the vulture drops the crying babies Scratch and Grounder to the ground and then they wriggle and still cry. "Oh no!" Robotnik says with a facepalm, "I have to watch over these brat bots now?"

-  
>TO BE CONTINUED...<br>- 


	2. Chapter 2 - Robotnik and the Baby Bots

-  
>TWO:<br>-

Baby Scratch then squeaks to Robotnik, "Sowwy mistah! We got caught by a big boodee!" and Baby Grounder whines, "Yeah! We need food! We was hungwy!" "Okay okay," groans Robotnik and then he takes Baby Scratch and Baby Grounder to Robotnik's fortress to rebuild it to be like a nursery home-esque place. "There, so my robot sweeties will be safe and sound," said Robotnik in a relaxed tone, "and no big bad birdie's gonna capture my baby bots now!" "Me want chow chow nooww!" cries Baby Scratch in desperation. "Me too, me too!" squeals Baby Grounder. "Okay," says Robotnik and then he goes to the kitchen part of his laboratory to fix the babies some chow. The chow is actually stirred and mashed up bolts, nuts, screws and nails (some things that robots would normally eat). "Here you are, widdle ones!" said Robotnik, in a cutesy tone to babies Scratch and Grounder while Robotnik has two dishes of the chow with two spoons in them too. The babies Scratch and Grounder then eat their chow dishes and then they nod their heads in approval while their tongues stick out. "Mm," Baby Scratch says, "not bad foh foost taste of wobot food." "I have to agwee," Baby Grounder replies. "Can we pway now?" asked Baby Scratch and Baby Grounder, to Robotnik when he walks back in the laboratory area (the laboratory area is redesigned into a nursery-like place, remember from when Robotnik had to remodify his fortress to a nursery?). "Sure you can," he answered. Baby Scratch and Baby Grounder cheer with joy and happiness because they get to play with their toys now! Baby Scratch's toy is a plush doll that Robotnik used to own when he was a baby (and it is of his likeness too!). Baby Grounder's toy is a rocketship that looks just like the rocketship from "Spaceman Sonic" (remember?). Baby Grounder then makes "BRRRRR!" noises with his mouth while running in circles with the toy rocketship. Baby Scratch with the Robotnik doll then says, "Hehehehe me want to squash dat wocket ship to pieces! Hehehehehehehehe!" Baby Grounder squeaks, runs around the entire laboratory area and then says, "Oh no pweez get us away fwom Daktah Wobotnik! We want to get back to Mobius in time befoh da bad Daktah come squish dat wocket ship to pieces!" then he makes the "BRRRRR!" noises again to make the rocketship's motor noises. Baby Scratch with the Robotnik plush doll then chases after Baby Grounder with the toy spaceship and then Baby Scratch says, "EEK! No no no! Why is my pwecious wocket ship dwifting off to da deep space? Why am I weaching at co-odinates of abandon space station? WHY! WHY! WHA-HA-HAAA-EEEEE!" "We got to ax-ee-wo-wate da wocket ship, fast!" says Baby Grounder with the rocketship still in his hands. Then Baby Grounder boosts up faster than Baby Scratch can keep up and then he goes right back to the highchair section of the laboratory area and lands his toy rocketship on the floor. "Oopsies! I dwopped da wocket! Hehehe, I guess da hedgehog and fox's space adven-choos wouldn't evah be wike dat now!" "SHOOT!" yells Baby Scratch, still with his Robotnik plushie in his hands, "Da wocket cwashed again to Mobius and dat thing come and get me! I HATE DAT HEDGEHOG WAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Then the two baby robots giggle and laugh because they had fun playing with their toys. Robotnik then thinks, "Hmm, looks like I don't need the decrepitizer back after all. I really like Scratch and Grounder as babies!" "NAPTIME! NAPTIME!" Baby Scratch and Baby Grounder chant as they run to Robotnik. "Okay okay," answers Robotnik, "nighty night babies." He then carries the babies Scratch and Grounder to the crib area of the laboratory area and then he shuts off the lights while the babies Scratch and Grounder go to sleep.

-  
>SONIC SEZ CHAPTER IS UP NEXT...<br>- 


	3. Chapter 3 - Sonic Sez Segment

-  
>SONIC SEZ SEGMENT:<br>-

Tails: Hey Sonic, I don't know how to spell the word "says". Can you teach me please? (Tails shows Sonic a paper that reads "sez" in Tails' handwriting.)  
>Sonic: Sure I can. (Sonic erases the "sez" word from the paper and writes out the correct spelling of the word "says" while he teaches Tails the proper way to spell.) It's S-A-Y-S, says. See, kids? When you make a mistake or error in writing, then go ask a teacher or parent to help you spell out a complicated word. Same goes with the issue of pronouncing words. So get learning, kids!<p>

-  
>THE END!<br>- 


End file.
